


Til I Hear You Sing

by Pursuit_of_Wonder



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kyoko can sing, Kyoko is talented but oblivious, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera References, Musical References, karaoke as career starter, social media buzz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pursuit_of_Wonder/pseuds/Pursuit_of_Wonder
Summary: Sho’s parents decide to visit Tokyo. As a result certain revelations are made and hidden talents  are revealed. Listen to the Music of the Night. Inspired by the Musicals” Love Never Dies and The Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Til I Hear You Sing

If there’s something that hadn’t changed about her it was that Kyoko couldn’t say no to Sho’s parents. So when they asked if they could visit her and Sho in Tokyo to see the sights she didn’t say no. Despite forgiving the bastard she still didn’t want to spend time with him but she would never ever keep him from his family nor would she deny the feeling of gratitude she had for the couple for raising her. Kyoko heads over to the hotel the Fuwas were staying at, her new long black hair swaying in the breeze. She had gotten extensions last week to better fit the role of Momiji and she looked to the casual observer surprisingly like the girl that left home but inside there was vibrancy and love of life that had only recently awakened. She was a different Kyoko now, one who had found a dream worth striving for. Hopefully the Taisho and Okami-san will see her determination and give her their blessing in her new career path. She couldn’t wait to talk to them about her love of acting. 

At the Hotel Lobby the Fuwa family was calmly discussing things among themselves  
or rather Yayoi Fuwa was scolding her reckless son as his father looked stoically on. Though they may fool the average on looker there was an obvious tension as the elder couple couldn’t believe their boy’s selfishness in leaving home unexpectedly. 

“How could you even think of taking Kyoko-chan away from us? Don’t you know she was supposed to be my successor? You selfish boy!”

“Ma, it’s not like I didn’t give her a choice. She wanted to go with me.”

“Idiot boy, of course she did. She loved nothing more than being by your side. What I don’t understand is you not realizing what she meant to me.”

They continued bickering. As his mother pestered him with questions Sho couldn’t stop feeling irritated at the subject of their discussion. Honestly this girl was more trouble than she was worth. Ever since they were kids it was always Kyoko-chan this and Kyoko-chan that, seriously didn’t they hear themselves? Their son was the no. 1 idol in Japan for Heaven’s sake! Finally the woman of the hour arrived, her eyes expressing the concerned look she got whenever she was caught in the middle of their arguments. 

“Ohayo, Fuwa-sans”

Yayoi spotting her former charge quickly beckons her over. She was excited to find out what her former apprentice was doing. “Kyoko-chan! There you are! We’ve been waiting for you. How are you? How is the capital treating you?”   
“Hai Manager-san. I’m good. How are you and Taisho?” Kyoko for her part was nervous. How were the Fuwas going to react to her decision to follow Sho into showbiz? Surely they weren't going to ask her to go back to Kyoto with them, right?

“We’re doing great.” Yayoi replied, gesturing to her husband. The stoic man once again nodding his head. “Still I want to know what ‘s this about becoming an actress? You never expressed an interest in showbiz before. And even if you did, wouldn't you have wanted to become an idol like Sho here? Why pursue acting?”

Kyoko let out a deep breath. This was going to take some careful maneuvering on her part. She couldn’t well say that Sho dumped her couldn’t she? It would break Manager-san’s heart to find out her son’s true colours like this. Opting for the half truth she began.

“Well, you see Manager-san. I was inspired to get into acting by a sempai of mine in show biz. He was very serious about his craft and got me curious about learning to act. I then found it to be very fun so I decided to make it my dream to become an actress that can represent Japan.”

“Pfft.” 

“What is that Shotarou?”

“Nothing, it’s just don’t you think it’s a bit grandiose? A girl like you representing all of Japan.”

“Don’t mock me Shotaro! Your dreams are just as big as mine!”

“Ah, but I have talent and stage presence. You just play pretend.”

“You take that back!”

As the teens start arguing, the older couple can’t help but observe them. Their kids had grown up and had careers of their own. The two teens were ambitious and had made it significant progress to make their dreams a reality. Granted it wasn’t the field they would have chosen for them and they certainly weren’t together in the same way they were as kids but they were still together. They’re bond had changed and reshaped themselves and two elder Fuwas were curious as to what that meant for their future. Were they still the inseparable partners in crime, they knew them as? 

Clapping her hands in front of her Yayoi commented, “My, things sure have changed haven’t they? You two grew up so well without me here.”

“Hai.” 

“Thank you Manager-san.” 

After talking some more, the four decided to have dinner at a nearby lounge bar. The place was tasteful and seemingly popular, it even had a karaoke machine in which guests could sing songs to the rest of the room. Looking at the machine, Yayoi-san was struck by an idea. Maybe there was a way to check just how close her son and Kyoko-chan still were. The two had loved singing together growing up, maybe they just needed the right song to rekindle their old feelings. 

“Say Kyoko-chan, why don’t you and Sho-kun sing a song for us. It’s been ages since I’ve seen you two perform.”

“Eh but Manager-san.”

“No buts. I haven’t heard you sing in years. Surely you wouldn’t mind performing one song for me. It would make this trip really special.”

“But..”

“Please.”

Powerless to resist the two teens line up to take the stage. After a couple minutes debating what song to sing they finally agreed to sing the ever Phantom of the Opera. A Broadway staple and a favorite of Sho’s mother. As they climb up the stage, they face each other with steely gazes neither wanting to embarrass themselves in front of the other. 

“Don’t screw up.”

“Like I would ever, Shotarou.”

Karaoke: Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Weber

The music swells, suddenly Kyoko and Sho are in a world of their own. They gesture and face towards the audience moving in tandem to the lyrics of the song. All thoughts of fighting disappear as they gaze into each other silently egging the other to hit every note. Camera phones are trained on them as the lounge’s patrons look on wondering who the girl was singing with Japan’s no. 1 idol and why were they both so good together. At their table the Fuwas look on pride shining in their eyes as they watch their children perform. They were meant to be on stage, the fact that they were doing it together made it even more special. 

As the song ends. People start raising from their chairs. A standing ovation ensues as they watch Japan’s best perform an English Song to perfection with an unknown mystery girl. The internet speculation starts as people post their performance live on social media. Who is the girl singing the part of Christine?

Meanwhile, Sho basks in the applause, any moment his work is praised is a good one. For Kyoko her mind had blanked to the point she hadn’t even registered their clapping. It felt surreal singing with him again. The memories of them growing up together were swirling in her head. Thoughts of them performing for guests and the Fuwas overriding her thought process. Little did she realize the impact this performance was going to make on her career. She wasn’t going to be known as the girl who can only do bully roles much longer. The mysterious singer must take the stage once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: It’s my personal head canon that Kyoko can sing very well or at the very least has a very good understanding about music. In fact in chapter 17 she expressly says that she was aiming for the singer and idol department and later chapters indicate she has at least a passing understanding of classical music (Chopin) and song-writing. Sho, despite his deprecating remarks on her looks, has never once called Kyoko talent less. Something he’s been known to say about Ren and was very vocal about his decision to become a rock star from an early age. It stands to reason that Kyoko wanting to support him would join in his passion for music learning various songs and tricks to get closer to him but lacks the personal passion and musical genius that Sho had, leading them both to dismiss her skill. There’s a reason why Kyoko has never suffered stage fright in the manga having her have former experience performing sounds just about right.


End file.
